Sudden shock
by MyNameIsAlice99
Summary: A romance between Alice and Jasper xX An action thriller xX And a newborn army that threatens everyone!


***********Alice POV*******************

"Bella?" I called out. I waited for a respond, but all i heard were the voices of Emmett bragging about his attack with a mountain lion.  
"Bella?" I called out again and finally i heard foot steps in Edward's room. So i walked over and before i could even knock, Bella had opened the door with Edward by her side.  
Edward didnt make eye contact with me but of course he already knew what i was thinking. I wanted to immediately talk with Bella.

"Edward." I said straight foward.  
His eyes rolled into mine and he slighlty grinned. "Alright, Alice wants to speak with you Bella. I'll be downstairs." He responded kissing Bella on the forehead. "Ok." Bella sighed.  
I stared at Edward as he disapeared downstairs and then turned my eyes towards Bella. "Alice what would want to talk to me about?" She asked a bit confused.

"The future." I responded. "Im not going to tell you, but dont push Edward into something that might put you into danger." I replied leaning against the wall.  
Bella's face went confused. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you saw me force Edward into something he doesnt want to do?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Well, you'll see in about less then an hour or so." I said leaning off the wall. I knew it wasnt much, but it worries me. My my vision between them wasnt something i wanted to see. As soon as i met Bella's eyes, she was confused and persuing her eyesbrows. "Im sorry, i dont understa-"

"Jasper! I totally beat you for the first time!" Emmett's voice came upon the other side of the door.  
Then immediately Emmet barged in, grabbing Bella and hugging her like they were brother and sister.  
I smiled. As i turned my head, was Jasper...I wasnt done talking with Bella but she'll understand when my vision comes true. And to be honest, i couldnt wait.

**********Bella's POV**************

Finally Emmett let me go. At the sight of Edward always took my breathe away. His beautiful face made my heart jump and immediately i rushed to his side taking his hand.

"Bella. I hope Alice didnt scare you too much." Edward smiled.  
"Excuse me! Edward, i did no such thing!" Alice jumped.  
Everyone started laughing, especially Emmett,  
but not much Jasper. His eyes were only on Alice and Alice only.  
"Be careful Alice. You may by tiny but you are dangerous!"  
Emmett teased while Alice laughed.  
"Emmett. I may be small but im strong enough to take you down." She challenged.  
"You're on! After im done stretching." He murmured. Then finally Jasper spoke.

"Your a vampire. You dont need to stretch." He smiled lightly.  
I bet the scent of my blood burned his throat, and probably that's why he didnt speak much around me. But i didnt mind at all.

Edward started toholding me tightly around my waist and i looked into his eyes. We gazed for along moment at eachother until i realized i wanted to watch the fight between Alice and Emmett.  
"I bet you Alice wins." I said.  
"No, all of us knows Alice will win. Even Emmett knows." He smiled. I just forgot Alice's visions! Of course she would see Emmetts moves before he would even plan them. She may even know who would win.

But before we left I saw Jasper lean closer to Alice...

******************Alice's POV***************************

I decided to watch as everyone left, to actually make sure they would leave but i foretell the future. They would all leave as i saw it ahead of time. I was right! I love being right. I thought.

"It felt like forever since i've seen you!" I murmured hugging jasper tightly.  
I felt his hands go around my waist, if only i were human and he could feel how my heart beats. I leaned back and stared into his glorious eyes, he smiled lightly. "Yes my Alice. It has felt like a very long time, and i missed you."  
He spoke surely and he stared at the door and back at me.  
"Dont worry, you wont hurt Bella." I reasssured him.

I placed my hand on his both of his cold cheeks, making him focus only on me. I slightly leaned in to kiss him.  
And so i did, i moved my lips along with his, gently moved back.

"Sorry Jasper. I sure dont want to lose the fight with Emmett." I murmured giving him a a sweet peck.  
But all of a sudden Jasper pulled my waist towards him.

"Dont leave yet.." He begged. "One more."  
So he kissed me, once more before my battle. And we rushed outside,  
so fast we were bullets.

"Ready to do this sister?" Emmett question. He reached out his hand, like we were making a deal. I stared at his eyes, but i wasnt really seeing. Just telling the future, and i didnt want to cheat. But i couldnt help myself.

I smiled.

Then immediatelly Carsile and Esme walked by Edward and the rest. "I hope we didnt miss a thing." Esme re-called.  
"Nope, glad you made it. You would have seen Emmett lose."Jasper replied.

Everyone stood around me and Emmett as we crouched in the fighting position.  
Then automatically Emmett threw a first hit towards my face but i quickly dodged it. He threw another punch, kick, and tried to push. But for each move i dodged, i saw it already. I finally kicked, and he dodged and then i pushed. I hit him on the chest making him fly across the ground.

"Give up already?" I teased.

"Not in a million years!" He ran towards me but i jumped and pushed myself off the tree.  
"We'll see." I challenged.

Again i saw something else different, he was going to hit and kick me on the leg to trip me but oddly he didnt.  
"Trying to change the future?" I teased. Then all of a sudden he kicked and kicked again twice, he knocked me on the ground but i got up and this time i pushed him to make him hit the tree.

****************Rosalie's POV******************

I got home later then usual, wait.  
I sniffed the air, and i smelt a familiar scent. I sniffed again and rushed around the corner of the house and there was everyone.

It was Bella's scent, of course she would be here with Edward. Then before them i saw Alice and Emmett fighting. Why are they fighting?

So I rushed before Alice could even hit my Emmett.

"Stop! What are you doing? Letting this non-sense get out of hand!" I shouted over everyone.  
Slightly Jasper laughed.

"We're not fighting Rose." Emmett came towards me. Everyone stared at me like i was an idiot.

"Dont worry Rosalie, Emmett can take care of himself." Alice murmured.

"Oh, I didnt mean to intrupt your fun." I shrugged off.  
I walked and hit Bella's shoulder and Edward growled a bit.

Stupid. Rosalie Hale. You stupid blonde! I told myself.

********************Bella's POV************************

It was hilarious watching Alice beat everyone fight. But when Jasper was starting to fight it was even more hilarious.

They both shot hits back and forth before Alice couldn't even get one hit on him, he was good. Really Good.

"You're too good for me to beat." She spilled.

Alice? Actually cant see the moves Jasper is going to shooot. It was strange but being together for decades must have really paid off.

"Dont be sad, you'll get atleast one hit off me." Jasper shot back.  
But nothing, they were eachother's perfect fighting match.

In the end, Jasper tried to grab Alice to kiss her, she dodged his move and she snook on his back and kissed him.

When everyone got inside, we were in the kitchen. As i entered to be the last because i was slow.  
Rosalie stared at me.

"Edward." I whispered.  
I reached for his hand.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.  
"Nothing, nevermind." I replied.

I was nervous being around Rosalie still, but i knew some time we would have to get along if was a vampire later or now.  
I choose later.

When both Alice and Jasper were talking, Alice froze.

Alice had fluttered her eyes fastly, and she squeezed Jasper's hand tightly. And i turned to Edward, his face was hard and frozen too.  
"Edward? Alice?" Esme called out.  
Esme walked towards Alice and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
And when it was completely quiet after no respond from either of them.  
Alice finally exhaled hardly, as if she couldnt breathe.  
"Alice, Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly. He held her face to his and she was frozen.  
What is she seeing?

Finally she spoke.  
"New borns...they are coming..." she whispered. "And they smelled...  
Bella's scent..."She whispeered and froze.  
"How many?" Jasper asked.  
"Over 20" Edward murmured.

I froze too and Edward held my hand.

"Why are they here? Did you see that?" Carlisle asked holding Esme.

I felt my chest grew heavy, i was afraid now.

"Rosalie...Was anyone following you when you returned?"Alice question. Everyone turned their heads towards her, and she met my eyes first. "Not that i know of." She answered.  
"Strange, that person knows you." Alice murmured. Then they stared back at Rosalie. "No, who is he? or she?"Rosalie asked.

Alice didnt respond but Jasper was beside her, then Carsile and Esme, Emmett with Rosalie and Edward and I. We were all surrounding Alice and Edward.  
Of course Edward would have read her mind, and he seemed shock too.

"Royce King" Alice answered. "Im not sure what he wants, but he wants you; Rosalie. And i see that he's willing to do anything. Even if its worth to hurt one of us." Alice continued.

"Royce?" Rosalie's voice cracked.


End file.
